1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus which includes a second housing disposed so as to be rotationally movable relative to a first housing having an image reading portion and electrically connected to the first housing through a cable.
2. Description of Related Art
There is conventionally known a Multi Function Device (MFD) including an image reading portion and an image recording portion. For example, in the conventional MFD, an upper unit having the image reading portion is supported so as to be rotationally movable relative to a lower unit having the image recording portion. Further, the upper unit and the lower unit are electrically connected to each other through a plurality of cables, i.e., a FFC (Flexible Flat Cable) for transmitting image data and a wiring harness for transmitting drive power.
Described in more detail, in a case where the conventional MFD is seen in its upper plan view, the FFC extending from the upper unit passes one portion (a right portion) of the MFD and is connected to a control board in the lower unit. On the other hand, the wiring harness extending from the upper unit passes the other portion (a left portion) of the MFD and is connected to the control board in the lower unit. Thus, without the FFC and the wiring harness extending in parallel, negative effect on the FFC due to electrical noise emitted from the wiring harness can be reduced.